1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing methods and printing apparatuses.
2. Related Art
There are printing apparatuses, such as inkjet printers, that obtain measurement values by measuring the density of a test pattern that has been printed with this printing apparatus, and perform an adjustment of the ejected ink with these obtained measurement values (see for example JP-A-H02-54676). Among these printing apparatuses, there are also those that print while varying the transport amount. For example, a printing apparatus is known that prints while setting the transport amount for the end areas of the medium to a transport amount that is smaller than that for the middle area of the medium (see for example JP-A-H07-242025).
In the middle area, with respect to the transport direction, of the medium, the combination of row regions and nozzles is periodic. On the other hand, at the end areas, with respect to the transport direction, of the medium, the combination of row regions and nozzles is not likely to be periodic. As a result, even with correction values obtained from the same test pattern, the extent of the density correction is different between the area printed with a correction value corresponding to an end area and the area printed with a correction value corresponding to a middle area, so that there were cases in which a density difference occurs at the border area.